


Spiderman.

by AleOBrien99



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleOBrien99/pseuds/AleOBrien99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se qualcuno vi ha detto che questa sia una bella storia d’amore e che i personaggi siano persone senza problemi, beh, quel qualcuno vi ha mentito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman.

Se qualcuno vi ha detto che questa sia una bella storia d’amore e che i personaggi siano persone senza problemi, beh, quel qualcuno vi ha mentito. Questa storia parla di tre ragazzi: uno di questi, era Peter Parker, un ragazzo come tutti con i capelli corti marroni e gli occhi azzurri nascosti da degli occhiali. Vicino a lui, vi era Clary, sua sorella, caratterizzata dai capelli biondi lucenti e gli occhi azzurri. Peter aveva quasi perso il bus per andare a scuola, ma l’autista si era fermato apposta per lui. Non vedeva l’ora di salire su quel mezzo, perché seduta c’era anche la sua cotta. Il suo nome era Mary Jane Watson,bella e rossa, ma purtroppo la ragazza era già impegnata. Quel giorno specifico, la classe era stata portata in gita in un laboratorio di genetica. Ad arrivare per ultimo a bordo di una lussuosa macchina del padre, c’era Harry Osborn, la terza persona a cui è dedicata questa storia. Harry Osborn era il bel figlioccio con gli occhi e i capelli marroni del famoso Norman Osborn, forse il più ricco di New York. I due fratelli si accorsero dell’amico e gli andarono in contro.  
-Clary, Peter, lui è mio padre: Norman Osbon.- disse Harry, presentando gli amici al proprio padre.  
-E’ davvero un piacere signore, ho fatto un saggio su di lei.- commentò Peter, stringendogli la mano.  
Clary invece, era contenta quanto il fratello di conoscere il padre del ragazzo per cui aveva una cotta. Ebbene si, Clary era innamorata di Harry dal primo momento che lo aveva visto. I tre amici si avviarono dentro il palazzo insieme ai loro compagni e seguirono la dottoressa che spiegava. Intorno a loro vi erano solo contenitori in vetro pieni di ragni geneticamente modificati. Peter continuava a guardare Mary Jane nonostante fosse fidanzata e Clary continuava a guardare Harry nonostante non l’avesse mai notata.  
-Perché non le vai a parlare?- sussurrò Harry a Peter.  
-Io? Nah, vacci tu.- disse lui.  
Harry alzò le spalle e si avviò verso Mary Jane, mentre Clary lo guardava male.  
-Ops, scusa.- mormorò Peter con una smorfia.  
Peter sapeva della cotta della sorella, ne aveva fin sopra la testa anzi.  
-Abbiamo raggruppato questi ragni in 14 ragni geneticamente modificati.- spiegò la dottoressa.  
Clary scrutò gli aracnidi tra le loro gabbie di vetro e notò che ne mancavano alcuni. –Ce ne sono 12, ne mancano due.- disse alla dottoressa, che non sembrava sapere che mancassero.  
Harry sembrò neutro a parlare con Mary Jane, ma forse le interessava sotto sotto. Poi il ragazzo, armato della propria fotocamera, si avvicinò a lei e usò una scusa per parlarle.  
-Scusami, posso farti una foto per il giornale della scuola?- le chiese.  
-Oh,certo.- accettò la ragazza, che si mise in posa vicino ai ragni.  
Ma mentre Peter faceva le foto, notò accanto a lui una tela di ragno e poi sentì che qualcosa lo mordeva sulla mano.  
La scosse e notò il morso, ma non sapeva cosa l’aveva causato. Anche più in là, Clary annoiata messaggiava e guardando lo schermo, notò un ragno di colore blu scuro sulla mano e non fece in tempo a scacciarlo via che la morse. Quei ragni erano geneticamente modificati, sarebbero stati un pericolo per i due fratelli?


End file.
